


Stupid Kim Seungmin

by junesixth



Series: boys talk boys [2]
Category: Mentions of the boyz too, Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), mentions of wjsn - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Han Jisung Is Whipped, High School, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Secret Admirer, Teenage Drama, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyunjin is a good bf, i mean just making out??? And it’s mentioned for -2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesixth/pseuds/junesixth
Summary: Seungmin keeps accepting candies from this girl and Jisung isn’t taking it too well.





	Stupid Kim Seungmin

“Sung has a visit from the horrible green monster that I like to call jealousy.” Eric sings as he sits down in the freshly cut grass.

“You really are a dad, why do you talk like a literal dad in his 40’s.” Hyunjoon sighs, as he pops a orange slice in his mouth.

“But Sungie is jealous? Of who? You’re dating three people.” Jeongin states as if nobody knew.

“You don’t get to call me that because you’re a infant. But, there is a new girl on the student council. I don’t know her or who she is but she’s too friendly with Seungmin like.” Jisung states, “Somebody told me that she has these three girls who go and rotate out with giving him a box of chocolates. It’s like they knew Min had a horrible sweet tooth.”

“It isn’t hard to figure that out.” Sunwoo chimes in, “He literally has a bag of Dum-Dum suckers in his backpack that he eats at least six in one day.” 

Jisung frowns, “He gets stressed and they help him relax. Anywho, she should know he’s in a happy relationship with three boys. I just wish it didn’t bother me so much because I know Seungmin is happy dating us but a part of me feels like he’ll leave for something more conventional.” 

It was the stupid insecurities talking now, when Jisung has been dating Seungmin the longest. Seungmin was always honest and when they started this out Seungmin was the one in control like always. He set the balance, and practically the glue for them in the relationship. Jisung knew he wanted this relationship as much as the others. He wouldn’t leave them for a girl he met in student council.. Right?

“What has you so pouty?” 

Jisung looks up and sees Seungmin holding their shared lunch tray. He pushed his glasses up with a few scrunches of his nose before sitting down next to Jisung in the grass. Seungmin scoots close so their hips are touching and Jisung leans his head into the crook of Seungmin’s neck. 

“Nothing. What was for lunch?”

Seungmin shows him how he grabbed two slices of barely cooked pizza, some cookies from the snack bar and a bag of lays for Jisung. Jisung kisses a bit of Seungmin’s neck in thanks and Seungmin hums contently.

“Oh! I got napkins too.” 

Seungmin leans a little to grab the napkins from his bag and a small plastic baggie of candy falls out of his bag. It wasn’t the usual Dum-Dum suckers nor the cliche red heart box of chocolates. It was a small size of Sweethearts with a white lace ribbon tied around the top and if Jisung squinted he could see a handwritten note in the bag.

“Min, where did you get the candy from?” Jeongin asks, and Jisung can hear the smirk on the younger’s face.

Seungmin cocks his head, “Wha-oh! I don’t exactly know? The past week I’ve been receiving different candies. They’ve been telling me to have a good day or that my smile is like hot chocolate on a warm day. It’s cute and they must be new.”

Jisung grunts as he bites into his pizza slice. Curse Seungmin and his good looks, kind heart and equally beautiful voice. All of his boyfriends were handsome and had their fair admirers from other schools and their own. They weren’t an actively PDA couple at school, if they were it was mostly started by Hyunjin or himself. But, if they were PDA at all it’d be hand holding or kissing in the courtyard when they had time. So, a part of Jisung could see why the girl was sending him candies if they hadn’t seen Seungmin with any of his boyfriends.

“Do you have any guesses on who it might be?” Hyunjoon asks, “Girl or guy?”

“With the handwriting it could be either one.” Seungmin says blankly as he continues to munch on his lunch. Jisung could feel his body start to warm up why were his friends encouraging this? Did they just like to see Jisung suffer?

Three days later and Seungmin continues to leave school with assorted candies. Different notes and even new headphones because they saw how sad Seungmin looked when his broke in his backpack. Jisung’s “green monster” was getting worse and Jisung just wished that Seungmin wouldn’t accept the stupid gifts. It pushes an agenda that Seungmin isn’t in a relationship and him accepting it just makes the girls on the council keep giving him more things.

“Sung.” Hyunjin says as he grabs Jisung’s hand, “Just tell Min that you want him to stop accepting the gifts.”

“Please do.” Felix hums in agreement, “I found out one of the girl that help the new girl with her crush is Dayoung from Changbin’s art history class. And she knows that we’re all dating so her encouraging it kind of pisses me off.”

Jisung smiles widely, “It does?”

“Yeah because Dayoung has never liked the idea of us dating because she’s had a crush on Hyunjin since grade school.” Felix states, “So her encouraging some girl to go after Seungmin is equally annoying.”

Jisung doesn’t feel too bad for being jealous now since Felix finds it equally annoying. Seungmin needs to realize what accepting the candies and the headphones means and what it encourages.

“Jin? Do you think it’s like annoying?” Jisung asks softly maybe hoping he finds it just a little bit frustrating.

Hyunjin nods, “I do but Seungmin has never once showed that he ever considered dating her. He doesn’t know who she is and it’s more rude of him to trash and completely ignore them. He’s being nice, he’s being himself.” 

“I’d rather him just be rude.” Jisung sneers.

“That’s not in Seungmin’s nature to be rude unless it’s somebody he knows personally. You have to see it from both sides, sweetheart.” Hyunjin yawns tiredly, “I just don’t encourage this whole situation. We’re dating and we’re kind of adults why don’t we talk it out.”

Jisung frowns, “You turn eighteen and all of sudden think you’re adult. How boring.” 

Hyunjin shrugs as he lays across Felix on Jisung’s bed, “Lix just hates Dayoung. I want you to talk to Seungmin though, it bothers you more so than it bothers Felix.”

Jisung sighs because maybe for once Hyunjin was right about something. Instead of complaining about his jealousy and talking badly about Seungmin, maybe if he just thought to talk to him about it. This week of candies and sappy love notes would have been avoided and Jisung wouldn’t want to frown so much when he saw Seungmin eating the candy. 

The next day, it went a bit differently than Jisung had planned. Jisung planned to sit with Seungmin separately from everybody at lunch and talk about the candies and notes and how he felt. He was going to be honest and open with his boyfriend because that’s what Seungmin deserved. But, instead he was hiding around the corner of the wall near Seungmin’s locker since he skipped lunch for a council meeting.

He knew Seungmin would stop by and leave his books to go to the meeting then quickly grab something to snack on. He usually does but when Jisung sees Seungmin and a girl he doesn’t recognize he kind of feels sick. Was that the girl leaving candies in his locker?

“So.” The girl says softly.

“Yes, Indigo?” Seungmin asks, stupid Seungmin and his stupid cute voice.

“It’s been a week and Dayoung told me to wait a little before confronting you. But you just looked so happy eating the chocolates today.” Indigo mummers, she practically has her whole bottom lip in her mouth as she talks, “I just want to know how you feel about me, not as a treasurer but as a girl. A lover, like as somebody you’d possibly date?”

Jisung watches quietly as he sees Seungmin’s brown eyes widen in shock. Jisung wants to scream because either Seungmin really didn’t focus on the whole confession part of the notes or he didn’t know it was this girl who was liking him.

“Indigo, I really do appreciate your feelings towards me.” Seungmin says quietly, “Somebody has great as you deserves a good person in their life but unfortunately I can’t be that person.”

Jisung sighs, he feels for the girl he really does and he also wants to know where the hell Seungmin learned to reject somebody so nicely. Was it all the dramas that Felix has them watching?

“Is there another girl? I wouldn’t be surprised because of how popular you are with everybody. I just don’t understand. Is it just me?”

Jisung leans closer to the wall to get a better look at the two, he sees Seungmin smiling softly at her. It’s so overbearingly sweet and so genuine that Jisung is lucky that he’s in love with him.

“Indigo, you’re new around here. You came to our school a few months ago and have already become well liked. It definitely isn’t you, you’re an amazing girl.” Seungmin explains, “I’m not a very PDA person but somebody should have let you know. Especially, Dayoung that I am in a relationship.”

Jisung hears a sniffle.

“With who?”

“Hyunjin, Jisung, and Felix.” Seungmin says, and Jisung nearly jumps out his skin when Seungmin looks over to him and back at Indigo.

“Oh. No wonder Yeoreum tried to talk me out of confessing to you. I just didn’t listen, Dayoung said she was just being a bitch. But? I thought Felix and Hyunjin were a thing since middle school according to Dayoung.” Indigo says, her voice barely a whisper.

“They have been and it’s complicated. But, I’m very happy with my boyfriends and I do apologize for eating all your candy and not having an answer for you. I hope we can stay friends and teammates together, I am sorry Indigo.” Seungmin states with a smile and he gives her a hug.

Jisung decides maybe he could run away from Seungmin and not look as much of a creep but Seungmin is already walking towards him.

“Are you no longer jealous?” Seungmin asks as he leans towards Jisung with a stupid but cute smirk on his face.

“Whoever said I was jealous?”

“Oh let me think for a second.” Seungmin says, “Hyunjin. Our friends. I knew Felix just hates Dayoung so he was jealous by default but you were indeed jealous.” Seungmin teases as he kisses Jisung’s cheek, 

“But don’t worry, it was really cute.”

“Well.” Jisung says softly, “I’m sorry, Min.”

Seungmin cocks his head and juts his lip out in a very cute pout, “For what? What did you do that was wrong?”

Jisung sighs as he looks at his scuffed vans, “I talked about my issues with everybody else and not you. I know how communication is key and how it is important in our relationship. I shouldn’t have let some stupid insecurity like this get in the way.”

Seungmin nods slowly, “I love you, Jisung. I have loved you since I was seven years old and a girl can’t make me want to not love you or the boys any less than I do. I know it’s scary and sometimes jealousy does suck but you need to just trust me, honey.”

Jisung feels his cheeks burn out of pure embarrassment for being childish and also an overwhelming sense of love because he can’t ever get tired of hearing how Seungmin loves him. 

“I love you and I’m sorry.” Jisung tells him with a swift peck on the cheek, “Also sorry for eavesdropping.”

Seungmin shrugs, “I’m sorry for being dense and accepting her presents so much. I can see why it was upsetting but I was trying to figure out the handwriting with the girls and guys on council. The candies helped and they were good and free.”

Jisung nudges Seungmin causing the other to stumble, “You watch too many crime shows.”

“If any of you guys get murdered, I could literally solve it on my own.”

Jisung can’t help but roll his eyes.

“So,” Jisung says softly, do you want to come over after school and have a good ole fashion “forgive and make out” session at my place?”

Seungmin scoffs as he grabs Jisung by the waist. His arms tight around him as he buries his face in the crook of his neck. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> jisung just really loves seungmin:(


End file.
